Alianzas
by kurotsuki-tania1827
Summary: Reborn le indica a Tsuna que debe entablar alianzas entre Vongola y familias poderosas ademas de la mafia..quienes seran aquellas familias de gran poder con las que reborn tiene planeado que tsuna hable? :D lo se..quiza se escuche serio el titulo pero la trama estara llena de lemon, humor y muchos acosamientos muajaja (parejas: 1827, ozxgil y unas de sorpresa muajaja :3)
1. Prologo

Hola hola~ :D aquí la loca presentando un nuevo fic que se me vino a la mente al leer fics de..ejem ejem –w- en fin, si les digo no sera sorpresa, hay tres animes en el fic, muajajaja el tercero es sorpresa, no revelare mucha información :3 quiero que lo disfruten *-* asasdasd

Declaimer: ningún anime/manga es mio nwn

Alianzas

PROLOGO

¿Nuevas relaciones externas con las familiar importantes? Su intuición la cual pocas veces le fallaba le decia que algo iba a salir mal..o al menos que para el iba a haber algo malo  
-a que te refieres reborn?- pregunto de nuevo el futuro jefe mafioso (aunque no lo aceptara) a su tutor  
-estúpido tsuna- lo regaño el adulto, si lectoras, reborn ya no tenia la maldición y ahora estaba en su forma adulta con sus brazos cruzados mientras veía con reproche y algo de fastidio a su alumno inútil, y es que últimamente su paciencia se estaba despedazando por cierto pelinegro vacuno que no dejaba de fastidiarlo dejando que lo fastidiaran las chicas (celos -3-) -tenemos que hacer mas relaciones con las familias importantes-  
-pero..que no eso lo hace el nono? No me quito responsabilidades que aun no tengo ni voy a tener pero..pues..yo no soy..-  
-el actual jefe de vongola, ya lo se idiota- saco su pistola apuntandole a la cabeza disparando a un lado rozándole la mejilla  
-hiiii!- el joven castaño de 15 años salto pegando su típico grito "dame" haciéndose a un lado -entonces porque debo de encargarme yo? Ni siquiera se como..-  
-en este momento hay unas familias instaladas en Japón que su origen es este país-  
-como dije que..- el castaño recibió otro raspón en su mejilla por haberlo interrumpido por lo que guardo silencio  
-diferentes familias mafiosas han enviado a sus mejores hombres para convencerlos de hacer una alianza pero no han podido, así que ahora nos toca a Vongola y tu inútil estudiante tienes la capacidad de hace que la gente se alié contigo-  
-c-claro que no..dame un ejemplo- le pidió exigió el adolescente atrás de su cama preparándose para ocultarse si llegaba a dispararle de nuevo y es que lo había dicho en un tono algo exigente  
-hibari, mukuro, Varia, byakuran, los arcobaleno..- el menor abrió ya ojos como plato, realmente no había esperado que si le diera los ejemplos y pues..si eran muy buenos ejemplos-estos serán mas fáciles y difíciles a la vez tsuna- lo miro con seriedad, cosa que pocas veces hacia -por el momento iremos a Londres Inglaterra para que convenzas a una de las cinco familias con las que queremos aliarnos-  
-a que te refieres con que serán fáciles y..-  
-no son de la mafia- esa simple frase hizo que a tsuna se le quitara un peso de encima y respiro aliviado -son familias con mucha influencia y son de las mas importantes, algunas peden llegar a odiar a la mafia por algun pasado conflictivo o cosas por el estilo- el castaño asintió y no los culpaba, el tambien odiaba la mafia pero no odiaba a su familia que se habia formado gracias a ella, en cierta forma agradecía haber entrado en esta -ahora que lo comprendes alistate, saldremos mañana por la mañana a Londres, avísales a todos- sonrio algo burlón y malicioso mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto (despues de haber despertado con una super patada y super golpe a tsuna e informarle de aquello) pues tsuna tenia la misión de avisarles a sus guardianes  
¿Como reaccionaria cada uno?

-avisando a los guardianes sobre su salida hacia Inglaterra.

Caso Gokudera:  
-por supuesto que ire! Jyudaime!- al final el castaño habia aceptado aquella salida sin reclamar, si fueran de la mafia se hubiera opuesto hasta que reborn de tanto golpearlo ya no pudiera hablar, pero lo peor que podia pasar era que llamaran a seguridad por el alboroto que pudieran causar sus guardianes  
-gracias Gokudera-kun- sonrió el menor aliviado de que no le diera un discurso sobre "seguir siempre al jefe es el deber de la mano derecha"  
-no tiene que agradecer nada Jyudaime!- contesto el albino con brillo y entusiasmo en sus ojos -el que usted me haya invitado personalmente me hace pensar que estoy haciendo un excelente trabajo como su mano derecha, despues de todo es el deber de la mano derecha siempre seguir a su jefe y apoyarlo en todo lo que pueda..-  
Oh, se habia equivocado, y asi paso mas de una hora escuchando aquel discurso que le daba su amigo

Caso Yamamoto:  
-Londres Inglaterra?- el beisbolista se lo pensó un poco, ambos estaban en la tienda de sushi de su padre, al parecer estaban en proceso las nuevas elecciones de presidente del distrito, de la escuela, los profesores y eso les daba casi un año de vacaciones contando sus vacaciones de invierno -viejo, puedo ir con tsuna a Inglaterra?- el menor casi se cae de su silla por la pregunta tan directa que le daba el mayor a su padre  
-takeshi...estas diciendo que quieres que te de permiso para ir al otro lado del mundo?..cuando?-  
-mañana en la mañana- el cocinero clavo su cuchillo en la tabla donde picaba la comida  
-QUE?!-  
Oh, el pequeño mafioso sabia que tenia graves problemas..lo sabia, a pesar de que el padre de Yamamoto era muy permisivo no iba a darle permiso a su hijo de..  
-vete abrigado- Tsuna cayo de sus silla ante la resplandeciente sonrisa que le daba el padre a su hijo junto con su pulgar en alto  
-claro!- respondió despreocupado y con la misma sonrisa Yamamoto  
"en serio..a veces no entiendo a los padres" suspiro algo cansado aunque el suyo no era precisamente el mas normal de todos

Caso Ryohei:  
-que?! Londres inglaterra?! ESO SERA EXTREMO!- grito con animos el cabeza de césped con los puños en alto -KYOKO! ME VOY A LONDRES CON SAWADA!-  
"oniisan! Conociendo a kyoko-chan se preocupara o querrá ir con nosotros..que tal si al final si es peligroso.."  
-esta bien, diviértanse!- les sonrio a ambos de forma cálida mientras continuaba con su caminata con Hana a hacer la tarea y Tsuna volvia a quedarse con la boca abierta ante tal reacción, en fin al menos ya llevaba a 3..lambo seguramente aceptaría para que reborn no lo golpee..eso lo dejaba con..  
Sonrio algo nervioso -me faltan dos..-

Caso Hibari:  
-repite eso y te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro- el azabache volteo a ver amenazante al menor que habia irrumpido en su oficina del comité..ok no habia irrumpido pero para el que haya interrumpido su trabajo con unos débiles golpecitos a la puerta era inconcebible y mas aun que le este invitando a una salida en GRUPO llena de HERBÍVOROS estando lejos de su amada escuela, se habrá drogado para animarse a decirle aquello? Si era asi con mas razon lo molería a golpes  
-hiii!- a pesar de que grito asustado alejandose lo mas posible del escritorio suspiro algo aliviado de que esta vez si habia adivinado la reacción que este iba a tener  
-alivio?- pregunto el mayor levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia el debil herbívoro que ahora lo miraba con algo de miedo y..no podia reconocer con que mas lo miraba -realmente quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte no?-  
-n-n-no es eso hibari-san!- neo rápidamente con la cabeza mientras agitaba la palma de sus manos -l-lo que pasa es que..- y hay estaban de nuevo aquellos extraños latidos arrítmicos que le daban cuando estaba con su guardián, eso era reciente, desde aquella batalla con la familia de enma cuando lo animo (a su modo) habia sentido cierta sensación cálida en su pecho y eso se repetía cada vez que estaba a solas con el temido presidente de la escuela -...reborn dijo que era una misión importante..que seguramente te ibas a divertir- imagino que iba a poner al pelinegro a golpear a aquellos que no quisieran cooperar  
-que me iba a divertir?- el mayor frunció el ceño deteniendo sus pasos quedando realmente cerca del castaño y sonrio algo satisfecho -ire, pero si no me divierto lo pagaras tu-  
La cercania, sentir su respiración casi en su rostro y el hecho de haber sonreído de esa forma provocaron que Tsuna se sonrojara  
-s-si! Bueno eso era todo yo me voy- se giro a un lado corriendo fuera de la oficina lo mas rapido que pudo mientras el azabache lo miraba irse algo molesto, ver al herbívoro sonrojarse..de alguna forma le habia parecido gratificante

Caso mukuro:

-Inglaterra? Porque debo dejar que mi querida Chrome vaya a tal lado con un montón de mafiosos? Porque no mejor le preguntas a don antisocial- pregunto y hablo con burla sonriendo de forma superior mientras le daba la espalda al castaño dando por terminada la conversación  
-p-pero mukuro! Te juro que no le pasara nada a Chrome..ademas reborn dijo que ibas a tener mucho de que reírte- le dijo lo que su tutor le habia aconsejado decir si en algun momento necesitaba de la ayuda de mukuro, si habia funcionado para convencer al carnívoro mas temido de namimori serviria para el carnívoro mas temido de Kokuyo -ademas hibari-san ya acepto ir..-  
El (convoca bezo de piña) se detuvo al escuchar lo dicho y volteo a verlo alzando una ceja sin dejar de sonreir -en serio acepto el "presidente"?-  
Tsuna asintió y junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando -por favor mukuro, no quiero que reborn me mate y ya tu y Chrome son los únicos que faltan..-  
Ante eso el bicolor no pudo evitar sonreir de forma maliciosa y burlona -no ire- camino hacia el y lo tomo con una de sus manos las dos muñecas de este y lo empujo hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared -a menos que me des lo que "yo quiera" cuando volvamos de ese dichoso viaje- se relamió los labios al tener al castaño arrinconado ¿Atracción? No, solo queria joderlo para que lo dejara en paz o mejor dicho ver su reacción al estar en esa posición  
-lo que quieras?- el menor lo miro algo asustado pero preguntándose que era lo que podia querer -claro mientras no quieras poseer mi cuerpo para hacer algun disturbio en el mundo de la mafia por mi esta bien-  
Mukuro rio levemente por lo inocente que podia llegar a ser y lo solto, si el habia podido convencer a Hibari de ir y era orden de su tutor, seguramente tendria muchas armas que usar en contra del castaño y no precisamente daño psicológico ni físico si no uno moral..oh~ seria tan divertido  
-kufufufu~ me parece bien, entonces es un trato, sawada tsunayoshi- el mayor desapareció frente a el dejando a la vista a una joven de cabello índigo y con un parche en el ojo tras haber desaparecido aquella ilusión

Suspiro agotado y aliviado mientras le daba el aviso a Chrome quien sonrio timida y entusiasta ante la idea de salir de viaje aunque claro, se llevaría a chikusa y ken pero no le importo a tsuna, solo queria acabar con todo eso de una vez.  
El dia llego a su fin y el castaño llego directo a su habitación no sin antes decirle a su madre que se iba a dormir, ignoro a lambo que le daba quejas sobre el viaje pues fue uno de los últimos en enterarse pero al poco rato se calmo y lo dejo en paz, entro a su habitación y al instante de tocar su colchón cayo en los brazos de morfeo.


	2. Bienvenidas y sorpresas

Hi hi minna~ aqui les traigo el capitulo uno -u- lo traído tan rapido porque tuve como dos horas sin internet..pero tenia mi iPod *0* (por eso hay faltas de ortografía) en fin owo espero les guste

Aclaraciones: ninguno de los animes mencionados es mio

-mukuro si, ya salio de Vindice pero salio con M.M a encontrar a Fran y cuando puede se comunica a través de Chrome :3 por eso sale mukuro xD

Animes: (para aquell s que no han visto el anime de Pandora hearts :3)

Pandora hearts:

Gilbert ( . / 2012/06/ ) (quiten los espacios x3)

Oz ( www. .uk/files/ costumes/2826/43862/chara01_ )

Sharon ( . / _Y_V9AjiEUJc/TNE1Rgt7xFI/ )

Break ( . / _cb20091122203532/paradisa/images/ c/cf/Xerxes_Break_ )

Ahora si :3 ~ lean *-* y espero les guste esta idea kukuku~

Bienvenidas y sorpresas

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y tsuna estaba que no se tragaba su sueño y el hecho de ver a sus guardianes juntos, como siempre estaba Ryohei entusiasta, Yamamoto y gokudera peleando, lambo discutiendo con reborn de a saber que, Chrome platicaba con Ken y Chikusa y por ultimo Hibari dándole unas ultimas instrucciones a Kusakabe de lo que tenia que hacer en su ausencia

-bien, ahora que todos estan reunidos- reborn hablo enfrente de todos sonriendo de que su inútil alumno hubiera podido juntar a todos en un dia, no lo diria en voz alta pero se habia ganado un "bien hecho" de su parte -el viaje durara cerca de 6 horas que es lo promedio- en realidad iban a ser cinco horas o cuatro horas y media pero no se perderia ver la mirada molesta de algunos hacia tsuna por no haber comentado aquello desde un principio -ahora que todos estan listos debemos partir-

El transcurso del viaje fue lo "normal" discusiones de todo tipo sobre cuando iban a llegar, quejas de falta de informacion, gritos "extremos" sobre el entusiasmo que tenían sobre el viaje, miradas asesinas entre un mukuro que aparecía a mitad del viaje y cuero pelinegro..la verdad admiraba al piloto por no haberlos bajado pero entendio cuando reborn le dijo que era el piloto personal de los Varia..eso explicaba porque los habia aguantado todo el viaje

Cuando por fin tocaron tierra firme fue un alivio para la mayoria que ya estaban fisica y mentalmente agotados y es que..no puedes pedir un viaje tranquilo cuando tienes a Reborn, Hibari y Mukuro en el mismo avión, del aeropuerto un autobús los recogió y fueron 20 minutos de viaje realmete aterradores pues el chofer manejaba como un loco, en ni fin momento habían frenado hasta que llegaron a un gran portón del cual se podia ver un gran jardín, al momento en que abrieron la puerta el autobús volvió a arrancar y fueron 5 minutos del portón a la enorme mansión que les saco varias miradas y expresiones de asombro a la mayoria. Finalmente los dejaron entrar dos mayordomos mientras uno les indicaba una sala donde podían descansar e iban por el "maestro" de la casa

-esta casa es grande al EXTREMO!- grito el cabeza de césped consiguiendo un regaño del cabeza de pulpo diciéndole que se caye, Chrome solo rio un poco mientras comía de las bolsas de frituras que habia llevado Ken

-baja la voz estúpido cabeza de césped!-

-no puedo! Esto es emocionante al EXTREMO!-

-sempai tiene razon esto es genial- rio la calmada lluvia ganándole un reproche de la tormenta que seguía regañandolos

-que invitados tan animados tenemos-

Todos pararon su alboroto al escuchar aquella voz mirando confundidos a todos lados sin ver nada

-aqui estoy- salio un peliblanco de detrás del sillón haciendo que tsuna se asustara pues el estaba sentado y literalmente habia aparecido a sus espaldas -hola~- se paro por completo dejando ver a un sujeto con cabello blanco hasta los hombros, un ojo tapado y el otro se veia de un rojo algo intenso mientras de su hombro se balanceaba lo que parecia una muñeca de trapo -mi nombre es Xerxes Break, es un placer conocerlos pequeños mafiosos..bueno la verdad es que no es un placer, tenia la agenda preparada para vagar hoy y gracias a todos ustedes tuve que formar de nuevo esos planes..-

-Break, no seas tan grosero con los invitados- una joven de cabello castaño interrumpió el discurso que estaba dando el peliblanco poniéndose delante de los Vongola -lamento que Break sea grosero con ustedes, normalmente es asi, mi nombre es Sharon, mucho gusto familia Vongola- les dedico una sonrisa cálida a todos

-mucho gusto señorita Sharon- Reborn fue el primero en saludarla besando el dorso de la mano de la dama haciendo una leve reverencia hablando de manera educada -asi que usted es la cabeza de la Familia Vessalius..-

-ah no, yo soy la cabeza de la familia Pandora, una de las familias que apoyan a la familia Vessalius, la cabeza de la familia que dices es Oz-sama..por cierto Break ya le dijeron que tiene invitados? Si no mal recuerdo..-

-lo intente pero en este momento esta muy ocupado con un asunto..Raven le esta ayudando..no creo que sea oportuno interrumpirlo-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el caso de la paciencia que habia estado juntando hibari para no golpear a todos esos herbívoros molestos, habia tenido la decencia de venir a pesar de que odiaba las multitudes solo porque le habían prometido diversión pero ni siquiera habia podido golpear a ningun solo herbívoro y ahora que por fin llegaban a ese lugar resultaba que que el herbívoro a cargo no se dignaba a aparecer, se levanto de donde estaba dirigiéndose al peliblanco -donde esta?-

-eh? Oz? En la segunda planta casi en la ultima habitación a la izquierda en el pasillo a la derecha de las escaleras..- despues de esa indicación se dirigió al lugar indicado

-hi-hibari-san espera!- Tsuna se levanto algo alarmado al ver que su guardián habia perdido la paciencia y corrió atras de el

-no deberíamos detenerlo?- pregunto la joven mientras el hitman escuchaba todo desde donde estaba

-no~ dejemos que vayan, ademas bien dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" me pregunto como reaccionaran- rio algo burlón lo cual no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro pero no dijo nada, si bien esa familia ocultaba algo y quizá los subestimaba ellos tambien estaban subestimado a Vongola.

Continuo corriendo detrás del pelinegro que daba pasos muy largos y algo apresurados hasta llegar a una habitación

-hibari-san deberíamos esperar abajo..- lo tomo de su antebrazo pero sin ordenarle nada, el queria vivir asi que no diria nada "ofensivo" hacia el mayor.

Ignoro olímpicamente lo que habia dicho y de una patada abrió la puerta haciendo que tanto hibari como tsuna se quedaran atónitos por la escena que tenían delante de ellos, hay, en frente se encontraba un herbívoro de cabellos rubios sobre el escritorio siendo acorralado por un joven de cabello negro y algo largo y ondulado, ok la posición en la que estaban daba mucho que pensar pero uno podia (si no tenia la mente "sucia") buscar alguna explicación..el problema es que el menor del duo tenia sus pantalones abajo hasta los tobillos, un chaleco a un lado y su camisa completamente desabotonada dejando ver bajas marcas en su cuello, sonrojado mientras le pelinegro tenia una mano cerca de su intimidad y la boca en el cuello de este. Ambos voltearon a la puerta: el mayor tomo una gabardina negra tapando por completo al Rubio y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta cerrando sin mas la puerta en las narices de ambos "intrusos" dejándose escuchar una discusión dentro pero ninguno se esforzó en saber que era, bajaron con "calma" a la sala, tsuna rojo como un tomate sin decir nada y hibari mirando a un lado con un ligerísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas

-lo vieron?- pregunto Break burlón soltando una carcajada y a los pocos segundo bajo el mismo pelinegro ahora completamente vestido usando un sombrero y con una mirada fria sacando su pistola

-Break bastardo porque no me dijiste que habían llegado los invitados?!- llego a donde estaba empezando a disparar a sus pies haciendo que este "bailara" aunque le enojaba mas ver como reia

-porque no queria interrumpir tu trabajo de nuevo~-

Los guardianes estaban que no entendían, ok quizá en tsuna era normal ese tipo de reacción pero lo que les pico la curiosidad habia sido ver a hibari bajar igual de..avergonzado?

-asi que tu trabajo es "devorar" herbívoros- pregunto mas a modo de afirmación hibari que estaba ya mas calmado

-oigan!- llego resbalandose por el barandal el Rubio como si de una resbaladilla se tratara -Break porque no les dijiste que esperaran mas? Estabamos casi a la mitad- cruzo los brazos molesto y fue cuando todos entendieron al ver una marca algo "prometedora" cerca de la oreja del rubio que se estaba acomodando el cabello

-ya veo- Reborn estaba que no sabia si soltar una carcajada por el hecho de lo que hacían o por las reacciones del carnívoro y su alumno

-malditos, que estaban haciendo para dejar asi al Jyudaime?!- inmediatamente se puso a reclamar la siempre fiel mano derecha apuntando hacia un tsuna que seguía en shock y con el mismo sonrojo

-oh! Tu eres el Décimo Vongola?- pregunto el Rubio ignorando al albino caminando hasta quedar en frente de el extendiendo su mano hacia el -eres de mi edad! Genial! Creo que nos llevaremos bien!-

Ante el entusiasmo Tsuna reacciono un poco -eh?..ah si..llevarnos bien- estrecho su mano aun sonrojado -mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi..-

-mucho gusto Tsuna!- lo llamo por su apodo de inmediato haciendo que Yamamoto y reborn rieran algo divertidos y Gokudera estaba que no se tragaba su indignación por tan pronta confianza, quien se creía ese niño? -mi nombre es Oz Vessalius!-

Aquellos que habían entendido la situacion en la que ambos habían sido encontrados abrieron sus ojos como platos menos Reborn que de alguna manera ya se lo esperaba, todos pensaron que el pelinegro de ojos dorados era el famoso "Oz" cabeza de la mas importante familia de Inglaterra y resulta que era el niño precoz que exigía tener mas espacio -y el es "Raven" pero su verdadero nombre es Gilbert..entonces? De que querian hablar?- se dirigió a uno de los sillones individuales que estaba frente a todos para poder verlos mejor a cada uno

-eh?..am..pues..vi-vinimos a hablar si quieres formar una alianza con la familia Vongola- trato de escucharse tranquilo pero aun estaba sonrojado por la situacion que habia visto hace tan solo unos minutos

-m..deja lo consulto con mi mano derecha..Gil crees que sea buena idea afiliarnos?- no espero respuesta y se levanto de su lugar con sus brazos arriba -seremos aliados!-

El sirviente cayo de lleno al suelo al no haber sido ni esperado a decir alguna respuesta -oz! al menos dejame hablar!-

-bien! entonces..-

Empezaron a platicar entre todos, mukuro apareció y vaya que se divirtió al recopilar la información de hibari y tsuna que se habian encontrado con cierta escena comprometedora entre amo y sirviente, los cuales el rubio iba a especificar mas pero el pelinegro no lo dejo diciendo que eso no era correcto (cosa que no tenia muy preocupado al Rubio ya que el solo queria ver su reacción de sonrojo)

-entonces volverán a Japón?- pregunto algo triste Oz al ver que era casi noche y los guardianes daban señas de que ya se iban, al final se habia llevado bien, descubrieron que a pesar de la apariencia que daba el menor de los Vessalius de distracción y egoísmo era realmente maduro para su edad -un dia de estos iremos a visitarlos!- sonrio ignorando el suspiro de resignación de su sirviente que a pesar de todo seguía a la defensiva contra ellos.

Todos se fueron despidiendo ingresando al autobús y el ultimo fue tsuna

-muchas gracias por recibirnos..mas que nada por aguantar nuestro escándalo- sonrio algo nervioso, ya se habia calmado por completo pero cada que veia al Rubio a los ojos al Rubio recordaba lo que habia visto y se ponía nervioso.

-no te preocupes..se ve que es una buena familia la que tienes tsuna- le hablo con esa voz madura y seria que denotaba amabilidad con esa sonrisa

-si, son escandalosos pero..quiero a todos- volteo a ver al vehículo donde todos estaban y sonrio de manera cálida sin saber si sus guardianes lo veian -y reborn dice que ellos tambien me quieren..claro a su modo- rio levemente al recordar a hibari y mukuro

-en especial cierto guardián llamado "hibari kyoya"?- sintió aquella pregunta viniendo en un susurro a lado de su oído haciendo que se erizara sonrojandose a tope

-O-OZ!- se exalto -n-no es eso..-

-si si claro, basta de excusas pobre- rio levemente -nos vemos luego tsuna- se despidio de el como normalmente lo hacían por esa zona dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se Alejo calmado hacia la puerta de la mansión agitando la mano -nos vemos otro día, de acuerdo?-

El castaño por un momento se habia imaginado a cierta nube dando ese beso y se puso todo colorado agarrándose la mejilla -a-si..- si no lo hubiera mencionado antes no hubiera tenido esa reacción..y Vessalius lo sabia por su sonrisa de quien hizo algo "malo" y nadie lo descubrió

Se subio al camion dando gracias de que sus amigos no lo hubieran visto y suspiro aliviado pero aquella sensación desapareció al sentir una mirada asesina contra el y le dio un escalofrío, sabia de quien era y el hecho de saberlo lo sonrojaba de sobre manera..la unica pregunta era

¿Porque?

En otro lugar

-mi señor, recibimos una carta de la familia Vongola sobre que iban a visitarnos~- hablaron dos personas a la vez con despreocupación

-ya veo..- hablo otro joven sin meterse a la conversacion pues su "señor" no los habia escuchado -mantengalo en secreto, sera divertido ver su reacción- se ajusto sus gafas y volteo a verlos dejando de lado su computadora -no lo creen?-

-oh~ tienes razon! Entonces..a que familia visitaran primero?-

-lo mas probable es que sea a la mia o a la de "otosan"- se levanto dejando su computadora a lado y sonrio -Suoh u Ootori...cual sera la siguiente familia a la que Vongola intente afiliarse?-

-esto sera divertido!- dijeron los dos jovenes al mismo tiempo

Fin~ ouo creo que ya saben cual es la otra serie anexa *-* no se preocupen, el pequeño precoz de Oz volvera a aparecer xD!

Espero Reviews *-* de todo tipo asdasd elevan mi ego y ganas de escribir OuO!


	3. Travesuras y paciencia

Capitulo 2

Travesuras y paciencia

Cuando por fin salieron del avión suspiro mas aliviado, al fin había salido de aquel ambiente tan tenso, por alguna razón Hibari estaba de mal humor en todo el camino y no dudo en golpearlo inmediatamente tuvo la excusa perfecta

-que hice yo..- se pregunto a si mismo dirigiéndose a donde estaba su equipaje, un simple cambio de ropa por si había mas cosas.

-todo fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé- escuchar eso de su tutor le sorprendió un poco y volteo a verlo con confusión reflejada en su semblante

-a que te refieres Reborn?- alzo una ceja sin prestar mucha atención a que sus manos empezaban a abrir la compuerta del equipaje y sus guardianes iban camino a casa uno por uno

Chrome al bajar del avión se despidió de todos y se fue junto con ken y chikusa a kokuyo, kyoko había ido a recoger a su hermano al enterarse de que solo habían sido ida y vuelta el viaje a Inglaterra, yamamoto no tardo en irse para ayudarle a su padre con el negoció y avisarle que habían llegado antes de lo esperado. Claro esta que el primero en irse sin avisar había sido el temido presidente del comité, se había ido aun con ese humor de que iba a golpear al primer herbívoro que se le pusiera en frente y gracias a eso nadie le dijo nada

Los únicos que quedaban era Lambo, Gokudera, Reborn y el sacando el equipaje; el castaño casi le da un infarto cuando al terminar de quitar el seguro de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver un pie que la había pateado y aterrizo en su espalda de un gran salto

-oh! Basuras! Asi que están aquí para recibir a la gran Alice! Bien, hacen muy bien- hablo con energía y superioridad sonriendo una pelinegra mientras seguía parada en la espalda del castaño Vongola

-oe! Que te pasa! Quitate de encima del Jyudaime maldita!-

-callate cucaracha!- le apunto aun sonriendo de esa misma forma aunque ya tenia la pistola del hitman casi en su cabeza pero un rubio se puso en frente de ella

-esperen! Lo siento, Alice es asi..-

-callate sirviente! No puedes hablarme asi!- la pelinegra se quejo mientras le daba un golpe al menor

-ugg..p-por ahora no deberías pisar a tsuna- hizo un mohín ignorando aquellas miradas de sorpresa que le estaban dirigiendo los presentes

-o-oz?!- pregunto el castaño aun en el suelo y mirándolo con incredulidad –que haces aquí? No deberías estar en Inglaterra?- abrió sus ojos como platos al verlo tan sonriente..porque estaba hay?!

-oh eso!, alice se enojo porque no la despertamos para presentarla, asi que vinimos en el equipaje- hizo una señal de amor y paz para ellos aun sonriendo mientras dejaba sin palabras a los presentes

-Espera un momento..donde esta tu sirviente?- Reborn fue el primero en hablar, ciertamente esto lo había sorprendido pero fingió normalidad

-oh! Alice, le dijiste a gil que veníamos verdad?- el menor volteó a ver a la pelinegra que cruzo los brazos indignada

-es tu pareja debiste decírselo tu, además yo no hablo mucho con esa estúpida cabeza de algas- resoplo –eres un inútil, no le dijiste?-

-ah..- el rubio abrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa

-En la mansión Vessalius-

-oye Break, no has visto a Oz? Desde que se fueron los invitados no lo he visto..-

-ara~ porque quieres saberlo raven-kun?- sonrió el peliblanco picaronamente

-acaso quieres terminar lo de hace rato?- pregunto la siempre "discreta" castaña riendo levemente de forma inocente

-q-que?!..n-no! Lo que pasa es que tiene trabajo pendiente..y..pues..- el mayor se sonrojo rascándose la cabeza tratando de excusar su búsqueda

-m..- la pequeña Sharon empezó a "pensar" mirando al techo –pues..si no mal recuerdo lo vi desde mi habitación con alice metiéndose en el camión de los Vongola..quiza fuero con ellos a algún sitió-

3..2..1

-QUE?!- el pelinegro estaba que hechaba humos y para desmentir aquella "absurda" teoría corrió para empezar a buscar a su "amo" por toda la mansión

-cuanto crees que se tarde en aceptarlo?- pregunto la castaña al peliblanco que reia levemente al ver la reacción que tenia el pelinegro al haberse enterado de eso

-no lo se..en dos o tres horas quizá-

-yo opino que quizá cuatro-

Y asi empezaron a hacer su pequeña apuesta a cuestas del "sufrimiento" del sirviente

-con los vongola-

-maldito criajo de mier…- el peliblanco fue callado con trabajos por lambo que había recibido la mirada asesina de Reborn diciendo un claro "cállalo o mueres" y el aun era joven asi que con mucha PENA iba a ignorar aquella invitación a su propia muerte

-p-pero oz..Gilbert-san se va a preocupar por ti..- el castaño trato de convencerlo de que volviera de donde vino, algo le decía que si se quedaba iba a tener mas problemas

-na~ ya se las arreglara, asi es el- rió levemente restándole importancia –en fin, donde pueden alojarla?- pregunto de inmediato señalando a la pelinegra y luego a el –es que yo me quedare en tu casa tsuna- alzo el pulgar claramente mostrando que su opinión venia valiendo un reverendo cacahuate y que el se iba a quedar si o si

Despues de haber escuchado eso casi le cae una piedra en la cabeza, días de muchos problemas se avecinaban..podia sentirlo gracias a su intuición

Tras haber hablado un poco mas sobre su anécdota de cómo se habían infiltrado en el camión y en el avión decidieron avanzar a las casas, gokudera seguía sin confiar en ellos pero no le quedo de otra que quedarse callado, sabia que las relaciones con otras familias eran importantes y no debía meter la mata poniendo a su Jyudaime en problemas.

Alice se quedo en casa de kyoko con mucho gusto , a la castaña le gustaba alojar gente y eso no terminaba de entender el castaño por completo mas no dijo nada.

Al llegar basto un "mama puede quedarse" para que nana le dijera que si y le señalara las escaleras explicándole donde iba a estar su habitación

Tanto el rubio como el castaño (que aun estaba asustado ante la idea de tener a un sujeto que se había burlado de el usando a cierto pelinegro como objeto de "ataque) subieron a la habitación y tsuna le señalo el futon, como se ponía y en donde iba a dormir el, al principio le había dicho que Oz dormiría en la cama pero se negó diciendo que nunca había dormido en un futon por lo que le puso el futon a lado de su cama y se dispusieron a dormir

-ne tsuna- hablo el rubio que no tenia absolutamente nada de sueño y quería seguir molestándolo –entonces si te gusta Hibari?-

Casi salto de su cama por el susto y vergüenza que le había dado la pregunta hecha por su compañero y decidió no voltear a verlo, ni siquiera entendía porque esa pregunta lo ponía tan nervioso

-n-no me gusta el- mierda, había tartamudeado

-eh~- escucho claramente el tono de burla que había hecho el rubio, era verdad, a el no le gustaba Hibari..le gustaba kyoko! Le gustaban las mujeres por el amor de dios! –tienes razón, Hibari no tiene nada bueno..es decir mira! Solo es un bravucon- de manera sigilosa se levanto para acercarse al castaño –lo único que tiene de bueno es su apariencia o no?-

Tsuna se quedo pensando en lo que estaba diciendo y la imagen del pelinegro vino a su mente, cuantas veces había visto aquel pelo azabache cayendo por su rostro pero sin taparlo, aquellos ojos metalicos que parecía iba a comerte con el solo hecho de ponerte la vista encima, su piel blanca..sus manos con las que sostenía aquellas tonfas..un dia las había tocado..bueno mejor dicho había recibido un golpe pero pudo percibir claramente que eran algo frias pero emitían una sensación calida..contradictorio, realmente contradictorio, todo lo que el pelinegro hacia era contradictorio para el, decía que quería alejarse pero se acercaba a su modo, odiaba las multitudes pero aun asi había ido.. "solo fue porque Reborn le dijo" pensó con algo de decepción mientras se calmaba y de un momento a otro sintió que alguien le soplaba en la oreja y casi salta por la ventana al imaginarse al pelinegro

-jajajaa! Eres gracioso tsuna- el rubio se carcajeaba de la reacción que había tenido el castaño y estrellitas salieron de sus ojos –descuida, yo que que lo suyo si se podrá- alzo su pulgar hacia el dándole aquellos animos (no deseados superficialmente al castaño)

-TE DIGO QUE NO ES ASI!- se exalto sin percatarse del gran sonrojo que ahora invadía su rostro

-tus reacciones dicen otra cosa- cruzo los brazos mirándolo con suficiencia –pensaste que yo era el verdad?- si, el joven Vessalius era realmente astuto, al menos eso ya le había quedado claro al castaño

-s-solo dejame descansar..mañana debo levantarme temprano..-

-crei que estabas en vacaciones- aclaro el rubio aun sonriendo de manera victoriosa

"maldito Reborn" maldijo aun mas en su mente, seguramente le había preguntado o el asesino le había dicho por voluntad propia

-s-solo tengo sueño- se volvió a excusar, carajo si seguía despierto su tortura iba a continuar pero para su suerte el rubio había terminado y se volvió a acostar

-esta bien, yo también estoy cansado, duerme bien tsuna..sueña con Hibari- se aguanto otra risa al ver de nuevo aquella reacción de nervios y vergüenza en el castaño, oh ahora que tenia a quien molestar y con que no se iba a perder la oportunidad

Y asi paso casi una semana, aguantando las torturas "mentales" que le ponía Oz a tsuna y para su sorpresa..si! lo había aceptado, solo habían sido como dos minutos cuando el jefe Vongola estaba que no aguantaba y había dicho que si le gustaba pero rápidamente se retracto volviendo a ponerse rojo cual tomate

-tsuna, vamos- el nombrado volteó a ver a su tutor que tenia a yamamoto y gokudera a cada lado y un Hibari aun de mal humor atrás de el –tenemos que reunirnos con la siguiente familia, esta vez solo iremos unos cuantos-

Se le hizo extraño no ver a todos sus guardianes pero prefirió que fuera asi, iba a ser mas rápido y a decir verdad no quería que el próximo jefe fuera como Oz o tendría a dos personas molestándolo con cierta nube..

Hablando de su guardian últimamente se veía de mas mal humor que de costumbre y cada que se lo topaba su aura asesina aumentaba, acaso había dicho o hecho algo malo? No había perturbado la escuela Namimori por lo que eso no podía ser..entonces..a que se debía su mal humor?

¿Quieren saber? La respuesta es realmente simple, por alguna razón al carnívoro le molestaba ver a Oz acosar a tsuna, el no sabia que en realidad hablaban de el por lo que sacaba conclusiones rapidas y había desarrollado un "odio" a ese acosador, nadie podía acosar al jefe Vongola, NADIE, que a caso era tan difícil de entender para Vessalius?

Dejaron de hablar del tema y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa que había mencionado Reborn donde iba a ser la reunión de "jefes"

-ne..y con quien va a ser la próxima alianza Reborn?- pregunto pues a pesar de ser el jefe y el era quien debía de saber no tenia ni idea de a donde se dirigían

-vamos a ver a la familia Ootori, al parecer su jefe es un estudiante de preparatoria- continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un gran edifició –lo malo es que nunca se encuentra en casa..asi que lo veremos en sus horas de clase- el castaño volteó a verlo con miedo, ok, le alegraba estar libre del rubio unos minutos para calmarse aquellos nervios que le daban cuando lo molestaba con su guardian pero le daba..miedo como iba a ser la proxima cabeza de la familia aliada?

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala de música y el que estaba al frente era tsuna con los nervios de punta

-solo ábrela herbívoro, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- escucho aquella voz que lo había puesto con los nervios de punta en los últimos días y rápidamente puso sus manos en el picaporte aunque abrió mas lentamente la puerta –em..disculpen..- dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y lo próximo que vio fueron dos personas abalanzándose a el abrazandolo de forma asfixiante

-haruhi! Después de todo no te fuiste a la casa de verano! Mira que no decirnos nada y ocultarlo hasta de okasan fue cruel!-

Gokudera se iba repitiendo a si mismo que debía calmarse y no armar un alboroto, debía de aprender que todos los jefes ricos iban a ser asi de "animados" por otra parte yamamoto rió al ver aquella reacción de dos pelinaranjas que al parecer eran gemelos y Hibari por otro lado..bueno el estaba con su aura asesina a flote

-oe, hikaru kaoru- hablo cierta voz algo seria pero amable a la voz y al castaño le dio un escalofrió..hay, en uno de los sillones de la sala había un joven de cabello negro, usando un portátil y podría jurar que parecía Hibari mayor y mucho mas..calmado? –el es Sawada Tsunayoshi, del que les hable, el líder de la familia Vongola- Reborn miro al chico sonriendo aunque se dio cuenta de inmediato que era uno de los mas "inteligentes"

-eh~ ya veo, entonces vongola, vienes a ver a dono?- pregunto uno de ellos rodeando el cuello de tsuna con su brazo izquierdo

-oh vienes a ver a sempai?- el que ahora hablo fue kaoru con ese tono de voz que si bien prestabas atención lo podias diferencias de su gemelo –por cierto yo soy kaoru y el es hikaru ambos representamos a la familia Hitachiin pero no creo..-

-que vengas a vernos a nosotros- seguían completando sus frases sonriendo algo divertidos al ver su reacción de nerviosismo

-vienen a verme a mi no?- el pelinegro dejo su computadora a un lado y se levanto caminando hacia el castaño tomandolo de la barbilla para que alzara su rostro y lo viera a los ojos –m..si te pareces a haruhi ahora que lo veo- dijo como anotación para el mismo pero se hizo para atrás rápidamente al sentir cierta aura hostil provenir de uno de ellos mientras esquivaba una tonfa que casi lo golpeaba –pero que agresividad- se acomodo sus lentes mientras los gemelos se alejaban del castaño que había quedado atrás de un "armado"

-callate herbívoro, no estoy de humor- lo amenazo y el castaño se asusto

-hi-hibari-san..e-esta bien..si quiere no tiene porque estar aquí..- realmente no quería que el mayor estuviera en ese lugar por obligación y menos si iba a estar con ese humor golpeando a todo aquel que armara un alboroto

-callate herbívoro- volteó a verlo mirando de forma fría y seria con su aura asesina a flote y el alto no se quedaba atrás, los gemelos se habían ido a esconder detrás de un sillón

-s-sempai! Porque no simplemente tienen su entrevista y dejas toda esta agresividad de la..-

-kaoru, cállate- le hablo con el mismo tono de voz con la única diferencia de que el sonreía y de cierto modo eso le daba mas miedo al castaño –esta bien- cruzo los brazos mirando al vongola –quiero terminar esto rápido, tengo la agenda apretada- se fue a sentar de nuevo en el sillón en el que antes estaba y volteó a verlo ya mas calmado –toma asiento vongola..- volteó hacia una especie de cama gigante que había a un lado –honey-sempai, mori-sempai- de aquellas cortinas salió un pequeño niño rubio tallándose los ojos y luego salió de un aula un pelinegro alto –acompañen a nuestros invitados mientras estoy con el joven vongola..y díganle a okasan que no me interrumpa- los nombrados asintieron cada uno a su modo siendo seguidos por hikaru y kaoru que ni muertos se quedaban en el lugar, los invitados aceptaron y se dieron la vuelta, sabían que su jefe no era débil por lo que podían dejarlo solo unos momentos pero hubo uno que no estuvo muy convencido mas no dijo nada y se fue después de todos para no irse con el monton

-l-lamento el comportamiento de Hibari-san, Ootori-san- se disculpo levemente haciendo una leve reverencia –tratare de convencerlo de que no vuelva a hacer es..-

-no me importa- hablo como si nada tranquilo mirando uno de sus cuadernos empezando a escribir y fue cuando tsuna se dio cuenta de algo..quien debía preguntarle que a quien? Como se hacia eso?! Con Oz había sido fácil pues solo le dijo "quieres afiliarte" y el inmediatamente dijo que si pero con este sujeto era otra cosa –entonces Tsunayoshi- lo llamo directamente por su nombre haciendo que le diera un escalofrio "realmente se parece a Hibari-san…" –porque quieres afiliarte a la familia Ootori? Por tu historial familiar no entiendo porque aceptaste ser el líder de Vongola, serias tan gentil de explicármelo?- hablo con tono amable y calmado aunque su aura amenazante se notaba a cuadras de distancia

-ah! Hai! P-pues, en un principio rehuía de ese puesto..de hecho aun no estoy de acuerdo por completo pero..de alguna forma- sonrió cálidamente al haber recordado aquellos días que normalmente compartía con su ahora familia –gracias a la mafia consegui amigos..y no son malos, se involucraron de la misma forma que yo..de forma involuntaria pero al mismo tiempo nunca renegaron, es como si ahora tuviera una gran familia y nos apoyaramos unos a otros- agrego al haber llegado a su conclusión del porque ahora no se rehusaba tanto a ser el líder a menos de que Reborn le mencionara la palabra "jefe"

-ya veo- sonrio´levemente el mayor levantándose de su lugar un poco para acercarse a el –tienes la manera de pensar de tamaki..y dime que habilidades tienes?- toco su brazo inspeccionándolo –no se ve que tengas fuerza y tienes poca masa musculas en tu organismo..entonces como has estado aguantando todo lo que la mafia conlleva?-

El menor negó rápidamente con la cabeza –no ha sido cosa mia, todo es gracias a mis amigos que siempre han estado conmigo para apoyarme..ellos me dan mi fuerza- reflejo seguridad y sinceridad en su mirada aunque se sonrojo un poco por tenerlo cerca de nuevo

-ya veo- sonrió satisfecho el moreno y cerro su cuaderno que hasta ese momento había estado abierto –entonces puedes estar seguro de que la familia Ootori sera afiliada de Vongola- le puso su mano en su cabeza –por cierto, me dejarías molestar a tu "guardian"?-

Lo miro confundido por lo dicho –es para devolverle lo del casi tonfazo- asintió al haber entendido y luego sonrió un poco nervioso

-hibari-san es muy agresivo..-

-lo se, descuida se me defender- le aclaro aun sonriendo con aquella seguridad y seriedad al mismo tiempo dándole un toque maduro

-y-ya veo..entonces si- asintió y se "alejo" de ese asunto poniendo en claro que si pasaba algo no iba a ser su culpa

-bien- el de lentes saco su celular y marco un numero –si, ya acabe..claro, diviértanse lo que quieran- colgó de nuevo su teléfono y lo guardo –hikaru y kaoru tienen un nuevo juguete..muchas gracias Tsunayoshi- le volvió a poner su mano en sus cabellos caminando a la salida –por ahora tamaki no esta..quiza venga en una o dos horas mientras son libres de dar un paseo por todo el campus-

-ha-hai..- asintió algo nervioso y se levanto de su asiento caminando atrás de el para alcanzar a los demás

-con los demás del host club-

-me molestan Reborn-san- dijo el peliblanco aun detrás de sus ahora guias que no dejaban de hablar y con cierta molestia al ver al tal "mori-sempai" llevarse también con el estúpido del beisbol

-calma gokudera, en algún momento nos iremos..oh bueno, es tu deber como mano derecha aguantarlos- al haber escuchado eso logro lo que sabia que haría pues el peliblanco dejo de quejarse y solo miro al frente

De pronto el celular de uno de los gemelos sono y contesto (hikaru)

-bueno?..ah queremos un nuevo juguete y..ya acabaste? Entonces podemos tener a nuestro juguete que vimos?- luego de haber hablado colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a su hermano –kaoru! Sempai nos dio permiso-

-perfecto!..estas serán unas vacaciones divertidas- ninguno supo porque los gemelos voltearon a ver con algo de malicia al pelinegro y luego se pusieron a cuchichear sin dejar de mirarlo lo cual irrito mucho al pelinegro pero los ignoro dirigiendo su vista hacia las ventanas en busca de alguna anomalía (¬-¬ quiere golpear a alguien)

CONTINUARA!

Bueno bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos de alianzas~ la verdad es que me encanto este fic! X3 porque son de tres de mis series que mas me han gustado y me di cuenta de muchas cosas mientras escribia *w* una de ellas es que mori-sempai y yamamoto se parecen en apariencia y de cierta forma son "despreocupados" por fuera y serios por dentro kukuku~

Bien bien owo! Ahora a contestar review y comentarios en vivo xD

**bianchixgokudera25: **Aneki! X3 espero te haya gustado este segundo capitulo yo en lo personal lo disfrute mucho muajajaja esos gemelos y oz van a complotar kukuku eue son fundashis a mi no me engañan *Q*

**Amy:** cabrona Dx tu y tus review no llegaron e.e pero me gustaron los comentarios de emoción que me diste cuando te conte sobre la historia y cuando lo leiste *-* espero te haya gustado este capi aunque ya te lo haya contado todo antes de escribirlo (al menos del capitulo muajajaja)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me reviven el animo *-* y ganas de escribir~ lo saben *-*


	4. Diversión x2

Yay yay yay~ *w* acabe el capi :3 asdasd no tengo mucho que decir mas que: ¡Espero les guste! X3

_Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Pandora Hearts y Ouran host club no me pertenecen :3_

**+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+ww**

Realmente no entendian muy bien la forma de pensar de aquel grupo, mas no tenían derecho a decir que eran "raros". ¡Vamos! Vongola era mucho mas animada y desastrosa que aquellos 6 sujetos adinerados que al parecer lo único que buscaban era distraerse de las obligaciones que tenían como "señoritos".

-Que les parece si jugamos a la lata? Dono nos enseño ese juego de plebeyos!- Mostro como opción hikaru sonriendo de forma traviesa como si de un chico de 10 años se tratara

-¿Estas loco? Porque habriamos de jugar algo como eso?!- El primero en exclamar y ponerse en contra de aquellos planes fue nada mas y nada menos que la tormenta que no pudo mantenerse callado y por ello se había ganado un futuro castigo por parte del asesino que mantenía la fedorra ocultando sus ojos con una venita en la cabeza casi imperceptible al haber creido que si se quedaría callado.

-¿Por qué?- Kaoru volteó a ver a su hermano que también lo volteó a ver y ambos se alzaron de hombros –Porque estamos aburridos, porque mas lo haríamos?-

Ante esa explicación tan "lógica" el cabeza de pulpo..Digo ejem, el peli plateado no aguanto e iba a sacar sus bombas cuando se escucho un "minna~" con tono cansado haciendo que los presentes voltearan y se encontraran con el castaño que corría hacia ellos tomando aire una vez se detuvo –Y-Ya acabe..- Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire aun cansado por haber corrido por las escaleras de la "pequeña" escuela hasta el jardín –Ootori-san dice que Tamaki-san no vendrá hasta en una hora o dos..- Hablo con su respiración ya mas calmada agarrándose la boca del estomago viendo interrogante a su guardian que solo lo veía con estrellitas en sus ojos por haber llegado en el mejor momento para interrumpir su deseo asesino. -¿Qué pasa Gokudera-kun?- El interrogado solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza diciendo que estaba preocupado por su seguridad al haberlo dejado solo.

Yamamoto por otra parte ajeno a lo que hablaban se había quedado hablando con el rubio mayor y el pelinegro teniendo una platica realmente animada, diciendo lo sorprendido que estaba cuando Morinosuka le dijo la edad de Horinosuka pero para los amigos eran "mori-sempai y honey-sempai" lo cual le quedaba perfecto a Yamamoto que no podía grabarse rápido sus nombres por ser tan parecidos.

-Oh jefesito~- Hikaru fue el primero en hablar poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de tsuna mientras Kaoru se ponía del otro lado

-Estabamos diciéndole a sus amigos que si querían jugar a la lata- Como siempre le completo la oración a su gemelo. No eran idiotas, habían percibido las intenciones asesinas que tenia el guardian de la nube sobre los gemelos, ambos se miraron sonriendo de forma socarrona comunicándose casi de forma telepática con un solo pensamiento: Molestar a su nuevo juguete

-Es un juego que Dono menciono..-

-Que practican los plebeyos-

-Usted es un plebeyo?- Continuaban formulando la oración del otro o terminándola y eso confundía a tsuna que volteaba de un lado a otro sin saber a quien responderle

-Oe! Como te atreves hablarle asi al decimo?- Al ya no poder aguantarse sus quejas, Gokudera fue el primero en hablar mientras Reborn lo miraba de forma severa como diciendo un "cállate" mental.

-Eh?-

-Porque?-

Ambos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron con esa típica alegría suya hablando los dos al mismo tiempo

-Porque queremos~-

El peli plata iba a decir otra cosa a modo de protesta pero la mano del sicario en su hombro lo congelo, haciendo que volteara a verlo

-Gokudera, adelantate junto con Yamamoto a casa- El nombrado que ya le estaba diciendo como batear al duo se volteó y alzo la mano sonriendo despreocupado como diciendo un "claro"

Decepcionado de si mismo el guardian de la tormenta se fue aunque por alguna extraña razón se sentía aliviado (si claro, extraña ¬u¬)de por fin salir de ese lugar.

En ese momento solo se encontraba Reborn, el cual se había ido a refugiar en la sombra que le ofrecía un árbol; Hibari que seguía observando con ojos asesinos a los gemelos pero de forma "discreta" al haber trepado uno de los arboles con facilidad y disponerse a dormir en la rama de un árbol que había encontrado con perfecta comodidad

-Supongo..que esta bien- Afirmo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros al recordar que siempre veía a los chicos de su escuela jugando pero nunca lo habían juntado.

-Alguna vez has jugado?-

El menor negó con la cabeza sonrojándose por haberse dado cuenta de ello

-Normalmente no jugaba con los chicos de mi escuela..- De pronto le cayó de golpe nuevamente que aquellos sujetos podían planear burlarse de el y le dio un escalofrió poniéndose nervioso de haber dicho algo malo pero en lugar de recibir alguna burla lo que le dieron lo dejo en shock de la impresión.

Tanto hikaru como kaoru lo abrazaban entre los dos como si de un oso de peluche se tratara (lo estaban casi ahorcando) y soltaban leves lagrimas..en forma de cascada

-Entonces eras un plebeyo descarriado?!-

-Lamentamos haberte hecho semejante preguntaa-

-Debiste haber sufrido mucho- Continuaban haciendo sus deducciones sin dejar que tsuna hablara por aquel abrazo tan asfixiante

-Pero no te preocupes tsuna!- Lo soltaron de pronto como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo que cayera

-Con nosotros podras jugar todo lo que quieras-

De nuevo el escalofrió volvió cuando ambos gemelos se inclinaron 90° para ver a tsuna que estaba sentado en el suelo y tenían unas sonrisas diabólicas adornando sus rostros

-Podemos jugar todo lo que quieras-

_Que..¿Qué? Estan locos T.T yo solo respondi a su pregunta.. no quiero jugar.. además ya estoy muy grande, soy inútil, me caere en cualquier momento.._

Pero por mas pensamientos que tenia no iba a decirlos, Reborn le había dicho claramente que se comportara como un jefe mafioso por lo que trataba de parecer seguro de sus desiciones o respuestas.

Precisamente era ese intento por parecer serio el que atraía a los gemelos para molestarlo, joderlo, y que Hibari se enojara era un bonus. Se iban a divertir mucho

-ne ne hikaru, no te da la impresión de que..-

-Es al 2x1?-

Ambos chocaron la palma de sus manos sonriendo contentos con un castaño en el suelo totalmente confundido pero volviendo a exaltarse cuando se volvieron hacia el

-Entonces Vongola~-

-Juguemos~- Hablaban casi en tono de ultra tumba y tsuna no pudo reprimir un "hiiii" silencioso

+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+w+

Despues de tres horas en las cuales Hikaro y Kaoru llevaban a tsuna de un lugar a otro terminaron en la sala de música de nuevo, dejándose caer cada quien en alguna silla o sillón hechandose aire con la mano.

-Que cansado~-

El castaño por otra parte ni dijo nada, había entrado e inmediatamente había caído al suelo muerto de cansancio, no había salido ileso se había caído varias veces por los diferentes juegos que habían hecho y mas de una vez se goleó la cabeza

_Esto es alguna prueba de resistencia? T.T falle?_

Eran las preguntas que el pequeño vongola se hacia cuando su celular sono y se extraño al ver que era numero de casa, probablemente era su madre..no, probablemente era gokudera..o era yamamoto?

Contesto con un flojo "diga"

-_herbivoro_- Escucho una voz seria y de inmediato pensó en su guardian haciendo que se sonrojara

-H-hibari-san?- pregunto con duda caminando rápidamente hacia la ventana para comprobar que el azabache seguía en la rama del árbol y su sonrojo aumento cuando lo vio acostado mirando hacia donde el estaba haciendo que chocaran miradas

-_Na~ ya quisieras!-_ Aquella voz se escucho mucho mas alegre y se helo –_Soy Oz_!-

-Oz?!- Pregunto algo alarmado y sintió de nuevo unos brazos rodeándolo

-Oz?-

-Quien es Oz?-

-Yo escuche algo de un mago de Oz..sera ese?-

-_Te apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando me escuchaste decir eso te sonrojaste y fuiste a buscar por las proximidades a Hibari..y entonces mientras la multitud estaba ocupada ambos chocaron miradas de una forma tan..-_

-NO!- Tanta platica que daba cada uno en la sala lo estaba atontando y el hecho de que el rubio acertara en su teoría lo exaltaba mas –H-hikaru, kaoru..Oz es un amigo que me hablo..- les enseño a ambos el teléfono y en respuesta los hermanos se lo arrebataron –Oigan!-

-Si bueno?-

-Quien habla?- Se habían puesto el auricular en medio de los oídos de ambos y alejaban con una mano a tsuna. –Si, lo somos y que?- Caminaron lejos de tsuna para hablar mas comodamente, dejándolo con aquel sentimiento de que alguna tormenta cercana iba a estallar.

-Okasan!- interrumpió de pronto la sala un rubio que se veía mucho mas alegre que los demás, con ojos azules y una sonrisa que hubiera cautivado a mas de una persona pero tenia..cierta actitud que simplemente..no se daba a temer.

Para la sorpresa del castaño el rubio se había dirigido al azabache de lentes que ahora estaba escribiendo y este solo sonrió sin dejar de ver sus cálculos

-Que pasa tosan?-

-Fui a una reunión toda aburrida en donde tenia que hacer eso y esto y fue aburidoooo =_= - el rubio hizo un mohín e iba a continuar con aquella queja hasta que reparo en la presencia del castaño y sonrió mas tranquilo mostrándose incluso algo maduro. Aquel cambio hizo que tsuna se diera cuenta el como alguien podía estar relajado con los amigos pero..pero..era extraño..era como si..

"Quisiera ser como el" Penso sin darle importancia a que podía ser algo tonto tomar como ejemplo a alguien que solo había visto por unos segundos

-Perdon por haber pasado de largo tu presencia, debes de ser de Vongola cierto?- El oji azul camino con una postura mucho mas elegante que hace unos momentos que casi se hecha al piso y se sento cruzando las piernas solo un poco –En que puedo ayudarte?-

Definitivamente aquella actitud..Tsuna quería llegar a mostrarla cuando fuera a alguna reunión con todos aquellos mafiosos que daban miedo..

-Eh?..ah si..bueno..- Se sento en el sillón que estaba a lado de el y jugo con sus dedos sin darse cuenta que Tamaki lo veía fijamente mas raro de lo normal –Vine..- Respiro hondo tratando de hablar como el lo había hecho, volteó mostrando nerviosismo pero seguridad en sus palabras –A discutir..sobre la alianza entre Vongola y la familia Suoh- Se alegro de poder decirlo claro pero alfin dándose cuenta de que la mirada del mayor no cesaba –Sucede alg..- Y de nuevo fue interrumpido por un ahogante abrazo sintiendo como giraba el mayor sobre su propio eje

-Se parece a haruhi! Es castaño! Con los pelos de punta pero tiene la misma..no se! Kasan tu que dices?- Pregunto con la actitud parecida a la de un chiquillo de hace unos momentos ignorando la mirada de interrogación de Reborn que parecía estar pensando que todos hay eran unos casos perdidos

-Por mi no hay problema, la familia Ootori ya dijo que iba a apoyarlo-

-¡¿En serio?! Entonces si! Por cierto tu nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi verdad? Mucho gusto- Lo soltó dejando que el castaño se tambaleara con sus ojitos en espiral pero sonreía de forma alegre y amable –Mi nombre es Suoh Tamaki, puedes decirme..Otosan- Sus ojos brillaban..no, prácticamente todo el brillaba esperando que el castaño dijera la "palabra mágica"

-M-Me alegro..- Se agarro la cabeza luego de tantas vueltas terminando con su vista fija en su mano y se rasco la cabeza ligeramente sonrojado por la hospitalidad, aquellas personas podían ser raras pero..daban el aire de una gran familia y muy unida, lo cual le dio a tsuna mas seguridad sintiéndose mas a gusto en ese lugar tan agradable –Tamaki..otosan?- Estrecho su mano casi saltando de la sorpresa por el repentino grito que dio y se había girado a ver al joven que seguía en el sillón calculando diciéndole que si había escuchado.

A partir de ese momento la tarde paso mas rápido, era divertido pasar el rato con ellos observando como las mini discusiones terminaban por la palabra de Kyoya-sempai que parecía ejercer mas poder que Tamaki a pesar de que el presidente era el rubio. Lo que a tsuna le dio escalofríos había sido que los gemelos tardaron mucho en hablar con Oz y cuando le regresaron el celular se les notaba una enorme sonrisa maliciosa a kilómetros de distancia y constantemente murmuraban sonriendo y apuntándole de forma descaradamente obvia, iba a preguntarles que era pero Kyoya le había dicho que ni siquiera se molestara que aquellos gemelos siempre hacían eso.

Al final se despidió de ellos con un ademan de la mano pues ya era tarde y se dirigió a la casa no sin antes ver de reojo el lugar donde antes había estado su guardian de la nube; sintió un enorme nudo en el estomago cuando volteó y no lo vió..Bueno debía de ser normal, se habían tardado mucho mas de lo normal, se había entretenido platicando, jugando e incluso intercambiando números de celular que había terminado mucho después de lo planeado..Era obvio que Hibari no iba aguantar el alboroto demasiado tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa soltó un suspiro de alivio, se despidió de Reborn que simplemente le dijo que tenia que ir a una reunión de arcobalenos o algo asi y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Casi le da un infarto cuando al entrar a su cuarto para descansar la puerta se cerro de un portazo y al voltear a ver quien lo había hecho se encontró con un Oz muy sonriente..con una soga en la mano..

-Oz? Para que quieres esa soga?- Le pregunto retrocediendo chocando de pronto con alguien y al voltear se encontró con los gemelos que también sonreían de forma maliciosa y lo sujetaban de los hombros

-Esperen..esperen..ESPEREN O_O!-

CONTINUARA

*O* próximo capitulo

_-¿tsuna? Se fue de campamento para que los lazos familiares fueran mas fuertes..-_

_-herbivoro- lo perforo con la mirada al verlo en esa posición_

_-esta sonrojado?-_

_-¡Gil!-_

_-OZ!-_

_Siguiente capitulo: campamento de refuerzo_

_-No lo pierdan!-_

Burro \(*-*)/ ok no ._. en fin *w* el siguiente capi tiene..tiene..kukukuku

**Bianchi-oneesama:** Aquí esta el nuevo capi *w* espero te haya gustado kufufu~ me esmere en.. ._. no se..como explicarme pero me esforcé :'D

**Amaranta~:** Listo *w* aquí lo dejo


End file.
